In recent years, the importance of systems facilitating automatic identification of people has increased. Such systems play a decisive role in surveillance scenarios, for example, in monitoring of high security areas like banks and airports. An example of one such system is an automatic gait recognition system.
Automatic gait recognition system is a biometric system for identifying a person based on the person's style of walking. Unlike other biometrics, such as systems utilizing iris, fingerprint, and facial expression, walking style of the person can be captured at a distance and is hard to hide or to imitate which makes it an unobtrusive tool for identification. Further, identification of the person based on gait or walking style of the person does not require cooperation and attention of the person. These aspects of the gait identification system help in surveillance scenarios where the person's cooperation is not expected and the person's awareness is not desired at all.